ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Father of Ultra
is the Commander of the Space Garrison. He first appeared in the 27th episode of Ultraman Ace. He is the husband of Mother of Ultra, the father of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace (by adoption). His real name is Ken, as revealed by Mother of Ultra in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. History War against Alien Empera After the power of Ultra fell into the hands of the people of M78, the King of Planet Ultra wanted the formation of an elite task force to patrol the universe, using their newfound power to protect peace. This did not sit well with several villanous races who became the mortal enemies of the Ultramen. There were numerous battles with these races, who tried to destroy or conquer the land of light, but never came to pass until the advent of a cosmic force of Dark, the infamous Alien Emperor. The evil entity lead an army of Aliens and monsters to invade and conquer the Land of Light accomplishing what no one had ever done before or since. Despite being conquered, the people of Planet Ultra did not surrender a rebellion was started. The battle ended in favor of the Ultras as Ken fought with the dark emperor in a one on onde duel. Wielding the Ultimate Sword, Ken left a wound on his side, but received a matching one himself. The invasion was repelled and the Land of Light was again free to shine the light of Justice across the universe. In time Ken came be known as Father of Ultra, the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, while his Wife Mari became known as Mother of Ultra, the leader of the Silver Cross Corp the medical wing of the Space Garrison. Ultra Father eventually became a father figure to a group of Elite fighter, starting with Ultraman Zoffy, the son of his deceased friend, the squad of heroes started with five members: Zoffy, Ultraman, Father of Ultra's nephew Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Father of Ultra's adopted son Ultraman Ace.These would become known as the first five collectively known as the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace would each serve a year on Planet Earth, defending it people from monsters and aliens. Ultraman Ace During Ace's time on Earth a super intelligent alien by the name of Alien Hipporito came to Earth and managed to turn Ace into a jade statue. The rest of the Ultra Brothers came to help only to meet with the same fate. As TAC tried to hold the alien off, Father of Ultra appeared to battle the alien, but he too was being beaten, for he had travelled the vast distance between Planet Ultra and Earth at full speed, tiring himself out, near defeat, he gave some of his power to Ace. Ace was revived and assaulted Hipportio and soon destroyed him with the Metallium Beam and revived his brothers. When the Ultra Brothers took Father's body, it appeared he was dead, but the leader of the Space Garrison would return later that year during Christmas disguised as Santa Claus. Since then Father of Ultra has watched over more beings who joined the Ultra Brothers including his son Ultraman Taro, the last people of L77, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Astra, and one of the Land of Light's best teachers, Ultraman 80; Father of Ultra has occasionally gone to Earth to encourage or help other Ultras in need. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Long before the events of the movie, Ultraman Belial was one of the Ultra warriors trained by Father of Ultra to become a member of the Space Garrison, however one day he fell to his greed, and had a great desire of power. After he failed to obtain the Plasma Spark, Father of Ultra along with the Space Garrison exiled Belial from the Land of Light, and sent him to a barren planet, where he was corrupted by Alien Reiblood. Belial returned with his army of monsters and attacked the Land of Light, causing chaos. While he was heading to take the Plasma Spark again he assualted Mari and Zoffy but was stopped by Ken. Father sought to invoke Belial's lost Ultra warrior spirit, but Belial denounced it claiming he returned for revenge and power then violently attacked Ken. However Ultraman King suddenly appeared, easily besting the evil ultra, he sealed Belial away creating the Space Prison. Years passed, and for some reason, the minus energy was growing strong in the universe causing monsters to rampage, Father of Ultra feared that it was all a prelude to Ultraman Belial's eascape. That same day, the alarm to the Space Garrison went of, meaning Belial had escaped. Ultra Father was completely sure that Belial would go after the Plasma Spark Tower again and ordered a defence placed around it. Ultraman Belial defeated hordes of Ultras, and caused destruction in the Land of LIght, Belial eventually made it inside the tower after defeating most of the Space Garrison. Inside after defeating Jack, Ace and 80, he started a fight against Father of Ultra, which Ultra Father was initially winning, until Belial hit Ultra Father with the Giga Battle Nizer where he had the scar from his fight with Alien Empera, weakening him and beating him afterwards. Belial defeated Mother of Ultra in a short fight, and as he was tried to kill them both, Taro suddenly appeared and almost died to save his parents from the attack. Belial took the Plasma Spark, and left the Land of Light, completely freezing it, when the cold was arriving to the Tower, Taro invoked his Ultra Dynamite power to protecte the of last light that was left on Planet Ultra. Father was somewhat relieved that there was still hope as he was left frozen along Mother of Ultra. In the end, Ultraman Zero defeated Ultraman Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark. After he returned it to the pedestal, all the Land of Light was revived, and all the Ultramen were restored from their frozen states, including Father and Mother. In the end, all the Ultras went to listen to Ultraman King's speech, that their mission was not done yet, and there was still evil in the galaxy that they had to stop. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Father of Ultra makes a short appereance in the beginning of the movie. After Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeat a trio of Darklops, they returned to the Space Garrison HQ with a peace that was left from the robot. It was later discovered by Ultraman 80 that this robot came form another universe, but Father stated that only one Ultra was able to go there, because the light in the Land of Light only had enough energy for one, Ultraman Zero voluntered to go, and when he left the Land of Light every ultra gave him their light, for Zero to start his mission. Human Guise A resurrected Father appears as Santa Claus to help defeat Namahage and Snowgillan. He brings back Minami for a visit. Father of Ultra's Body Characteristics & Powers & Weapons *'Burst Of Doom' : *'Sideburns' (髭''Hige''?): A beard grows only in Ultramen aged 40,000 and over. *'Father Shot (Father Beam)' (ファザーショット（ファザー光線）''Fazā Shotto (Fazā Kōsen)?): "L" style beam. *'Crescent Shot (クレッセントショット（クレセントショット）''Kuressento Shotto (Kuresento Shotto)?): A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. *'Ultra Shower '(ウルトラシャワー''Urutora Shawā?): A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. *'''Energy Beam (エネルギービーム Enerugī Bīmu?): A recovery beam from his right hand. *'Power Beam '(パワービーム Pawā Bīmu?): An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. *'Father Barrier '(ファザーバリヤー''Fazā Bariyā''?): A curtain-like barrier. *'Rush Blast '(?): Run Run Run and Blast the monster *'Big Beam '(ビッグ光線''Biggu Kōsen''?): A beam giving off 870,000°of heat. Not used in shows. *''' Ultra Dumbbell (ウルトラアレイ''Urutora Arei''?): An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon which is in his Ultra Buckle usually. *'''Ultra Feather (ウルトラフェザー''Urutora Fezā''?): A feather-shaped weapon. *'Ultra Crown '(ウルトラクラウン''Urutora Kuraun''?): A flower crown item which revives the dead. *'Ultimate Blade '(ウルティメイトブレード''Urutimeito Burēdo''?): A sword which was used in fighting Empera Seijin 30,000 years ago. *'Ultra Key '(ウルトラキー''Urutora Kī''?): A key which controls the energy of the Land of Light hidden in the Second Ultra Tower. When this is lost, the Land of Light goes out of orbit. This can be used as a powerful beam rifle which breaks an asteroid with a single shot. Stats and Family Tree *Height: 45 meters *Weight: 50,000 tonnes *Age: 160,000 Earth years old *Flying Speed: Mach 15 *Running Speed: 1000 kilometers per hour *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Jump Ceiling: 500 meters *Home Planet: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Occupation: Commander of the Space Garrison *Family Structure **husband of Mother of Ultra **maternal uncle-in-law of Ultraseven and his older brother and sister (Marie is the younger sister of their late mother) **granduncle of Seven's son, Ultraman Zero **adoptive father of Ultraman Ace **father of Ultraman Taro *The Father of Ultra is an old friend of Zoffy's father, who was killed in action. Gallery Ultrmn_Ultr_Fthr.png|Father of Ultra Ultrmn Glxy lgnds ultr fthr.png|Ken Papa.png Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Heroes